


TFLN: What to Bring to a Study Session, a Beginner's Guide

by cinderellasleftshoe



Series: Texts From Last Night: A Collection of Supernatural TFLN AU Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone Lives In The Same Building AU, F/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderellasleftshoe/pseuds/cinderellasleftshoe
Summary: Jess gets a little coaching from Cas on study session etiquette





	TFLN: What to Bring to a Study Session, a Beginner's Guide

**Birch Hill Row Apartments**

* * *

 

There were a lot of students living and working around the University of Toronto. Sooo many students. Providing housing for all of them was something of a problem since the school enrollment kept outgrowing the available apartments and rentals. Investors had taken to converting just about any house they could acquire to multi-unit housing. Still, it was an expensive real estate market, which meant to live in it, you had to have both money and roommates. A sense of community and helping each other out didn't hurt either, which is how the residents of Birch Hill Row Apartments met and settled into their friendly co-living arrangement.

Birch Hill Row was a block of converted row houses in a trendy, up-and-coming neighborhood of chic little eateries, coffee shops, bars, used clothing stores, bicycle shops and the like. It had a certain urban renewal charm and an old-school feel that appealed to Millennials who valued experiences over material possessions. Well most material possessions, a comfy bed and a decent kitchen were essentials.

This is how Jessica, Charlie, Jo, Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Garth and Castiel became friends and found-family. They were all very busy young professionals and grad students, so pooling their energies and time only made sense. One person could buy groceries for himself and his neighbors. A person who worked from home could be the one to collect and sign for all the deliveries. Study sessions, computer repair, movie nights, laundry, assembly line lunch packing for the week -- they did it all together with the help of their smartphones. With apps you could share To Do lists and grocery lists. You could zap money from your checking account into someone else's. And you could maintain a persistent group chat. It was perfect. It was also kind of a lot of drama, which is what person-to-person text messaging was for. 

These are the stories of their lives together as told through their text and group messaging. And also some banging on walls and leaning out the windows and shouting.

* * *

 

Jessica shared her apartment with Charlie and Jo. They were upstairs from Dean and Sam, who were next door to Gabriel and Garth. Gabriel's brother, Castiel lived alone above the 2GMen, as they called themselves. (No one else called them that.) Jess was first year med school, Jo was in a phd program for international public policy, and Charlie was a phd student in software engineering. Their apartment was a 3-bedroom unit, and Charlie, Jo and  Jessica all had financial help from their parents in addition to their uni stipends. Dean was a structural engineer a few years into his career, and Sam was a medical student like Jess. Dean made enough to support himself and Sam, and they both had savings from their parents' life insurance policies (however, they'd have traded the money for their parents in an eye-blink). Gabriel and Garth were in a band by night and worked as baristas by day. The co-owned the little coffee shop on the corner, and while they had a business loan to start the little shop, it was doing well enough that they had good employees to cover the morning shift because musicians are night owls. Castiel was a software developer who worked from home. Jess' bedroom shared a commonwall with Cas' home office.

Jess had been into Sam since they were assigned to the same study group. But Sam was kind of oblivious. He was all puppy dog eyes and floppy hair and sweet smiles. But Jess was looking to blow off some steam not go on romantic picnics. So far, Sam had taken her on two of those. He'd also taken her to an art walk and an open air chamber music concert. 

Jess banged twice on the wall of her bedroom and received an answering two bangs from Cas on the other side. This was their signal. If he answered, he was there and not on a conference call or concentrating deeply on an urgent project. If he didn't answer, well, that meant he didn't want to be interrupted.

Her phone pinged

Cas: you banged?

Jess: boys are ridiculous

Cas: yes

Cas: and by boys we mean sam?

Jess: he invited me to yoga in the park!

Cas: i swear i'm not laughing at you

Jess: cas i'm frustrated!

Cas: maybe you just need to be a little more forward in your desires

Jess: is it too forward if i ask him to bring a condom when he comes over to work on our project?

Cas: well, it's certainly _more_ forward

 


End file.
